


Strangely's Tumblr Fics

by strangelystillcrazy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Angst, Character Death, Excessive Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ftm characters, really gay, sprinkled in the mix, tumblr ask fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelystillcrazy/pseuds/strangelystillcrazy
Summary: just a bunch of ficlets from my RP blog whoo updates irregularly; when I can remember





	1. Christmas Kiss - R76

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a huge mess of gayness btw   
> don't expect a bunch out of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the kiss inbox filler meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for its-commander-reyes

There’s sun beams thrown on the floor from the cracked blinds in Jack’s office. It catches the blond’s hair, too, making it glow like a halo around his serene face. Jack smiles warmer than the sun that casts soft light on their embrace, before he’s leaning in. His lips are a little warm and he tastes slightly of peppermint. His hands slide up from the Latino’s chest to cup his jaw, pulling the other commander closer, drinking him in deep. He kisses searingly slow and thorough, tongue caressing the ridges of teeth and mapping out the familiar space.

When he pulls back, his eyes glimmer a little, cerulean gems that hold such adoration for the other man. He leans back in for another languid and sweet kiss, after murmuring _Merry Christmas_ against Gabriel’s lips.


	2. Kiss the Spartan - spartan76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the kiss inbox filler meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spartan76 is the ship name between the lovely spartiatis-foinix and Jackie  
> //  
> written for spartiatis-foinix

He’s got the spartan against a wall, a smirk on his lips. He knows what the other is expecting, a short, rough kiss to leave him breathless. But when Jack leans in, the kiss he bestows him is almost tragically slow. It’s not soft by any means, but he takes it so slow, knowing perfectly well what he’s doing. He tastes like chocolate as his tongue fills his lover’s greedy mouth, a dead give away of what the soldier had been eating prior to their lust driven collision. 

When he pulls away, his and Damon’s lips are reddened from his intensity, and Jack gives him a wry smirk before leaning back in to give him another. He wants to get the man drunk on these types of kisses, get him addicted to them. It’d be delightful to see the spartan flushed red and wanting over just a few, intense kisses.     


	3. Worship - R76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the kiss inbox filler meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for flor-de-la-muertee

Their kisses are surprisingly soft now. Jack likes to leave kisses on the wraith’s skin, as he travels his way down the familiar body. It’s his way of seeing, mapping out the plane that he’s only ever seen through touches. 

He litters soft kisses over Gabriel’s face, over his eyelids and cheekbones, the bridge of his nose and the swell of his lips. The kisses he leaves down the reaper’s neck are more bite than kiss, leaving marks where he pleases. The other man used to tease him for his territorial behaviour, but Jack is pretty sure he liked it. He works his way down the wraith’s torso, leaving warm kisses against skin that he has known for the better part of his life. He can hear the Latino’s breath hitch as he reaches his abdomen, and the little whine when he skips down his thighs, leaving light kisses over their toned mass. This is Jack’s worship, with gentle kisses and loving nuzzles against the reaper’s skin. 


	4. Adoration - Knight76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the kiss inbox filler meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knight76 is the ship between Jack and Victor from knightoffireandflame  
> //  
> written for knightoffireandflame

The kisses he shared with the knight were filled to the brim with utter adoration. Even the ones thickened and heavy with lust had underlying tones of the complete love that Jack held for the red head. He never seemed to run out of his near obsessive adoration for him, and tried to show just how much he loved his sweet little knight every time he could.

Kisses appeared to be his favourite way of showing this. This one was no different. He leaned down, one hand cupping Brann’s cheek, the other on his waist, pulling him closer. He poured his soul into kissing him, like he wanted to be swallowed up by the smaller man. When he pulls back, a faint pink tinge stains his cheekbones and the tips of his ears and his smile is absolutely blinding. 


	5. Old Habits - R76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part of the A dies in B's arms meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for flor-de-la-muertee

This was ridiculous. Jack thought he’d gotten over the part where he leapt before he thought about what he was jumping into. And what he jumped into was a bullet that burrowed itself neatly into his stomach. And then two more, one that shattered his visor but got caught in the metal and only dug into his cheek a little, while the other one hit him in the chest. 

There was a snarl from the wraith that he had just shielded, stupidly, and then smoke clouded his vision. A Shadow step that had them somewhere else, protected, but also had him nearly heaving. His breath was shaky, and the visor short-circuited, leaving him in darkness. Said visor was removed and he can hear Gabriel’s panicking above him. “No, no, no,  _don’t you dare die on me querido.”_

 

He smiles weakly at the affectionate name, and he reaches out blindly, trying to find the wraith. A strong hand wraps around his, twining their fingers together. He focuses on that instead of the cold that creeps up and weighs down his limbs. 

 

“ _Damn it Jackie,”_ he hears Gabe rasp, a desperation in his voice that Jack has rarely heard, “ _So help me I will shove your soul back in you if you die on me.”_

Jack tries to laugh but coughs up blood instead, flecks of it spattering over his lips and chin. Gabriel makes a distressed noise that breaks Jack’s heart. 

 

When the old soldier goes still, and the telltale blue..orb rises from him, the reaper flat out  _sobs._ He does try to push it back into the frightfully still man, but he knows it won’t do a single. damn. thing. A part of him wants to consume it like any other soul. But the larger part of him wants to take it and hide it away and keep it close to him, tuck it away into his ribs where his own soul should be so he can keep it safe.  _The larger part wins._


	6. Lillies - Knight76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part of the A dies in B's arms meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for knightoffireandflame

Jack’s brain raced even as the edges of his vision got a little fuzzy. He can feel the bullets that have punctured skin and the one that got his lung, but the only thing on his mind is the knight who he had just saved. The knight who is cupping his face, helmet discarded to reveal the eyes that Jack has swooned over and submitted to god knows how many times. They’re glassy with tears and Jack hates himself for doing this to him. 

  
“No, no,  _no!_ Don’t you dare die on me,” The frantic yell catches the blond off-guard, and he hates himself even more for not thinking before he threw himself in front of the enemy’s fire. 

 

“Hey,  _hey,”_ Jack’s voice is a little rough when he talks, but it grabs Brann’s attention. The blond smiles the best he can at him, clumsily linking their fingers. The little choked sob that the knight lets out makes him frown, other hand coming up to shakily rest on the redhead’s cheek, “Hey, no, none of that. I’m gonna be fine.” 

 

He tries to blink away the creeping darkness but it doesn’t flee like he hoped, and there’s a chill that started in his legs that’s now clawing its way up his torso. He squeezes Brann’s hand, throat feeling a little tight. “I’ll be okay darling, I promise.  I could never leave you. You’re too good for me to do that to you.”

 

_There are lilies at the funeral that Brann doesn’t go to, that he can’t go to. He can’t listen to those empty sympathies from people who don’t care._


End file.
